


【万笛】一个装B引发的故事（ABO）

by mushroom5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom5/pseuds/mushroom5
Summary: 一个主动装B的O（卢卡）和一个被动装B的A（伊万）临时组成搭档参加某个夺宝比赛，期间卢卡较预期提前发情了并且没有抑制剂……然后两个人喜闻乐见地掉马了，再然后顺理成章地做了一些愉快的事。





	【万笛】一个装B引发的故事（ABO）

“先生，冒昧地打扰一下，请问您是Beta吗？”

听到这样的问话，拉基蒂奇略感意外。虽然他的外表确实不如典型的Alpha那样粗犷强壮，可毕竟是入行多年并且位列前十的赏金猎人，自身的气场较周围的其他Alpha参赛者丝毫不弱，甚至还略强。以前也遇到过只看外表的人认为他是Beta，但被这么直接地询问还真是第一次。

面前站着的男人大约二十五岁，比拉基蒂奇矮四到五英寸，衣物包裹下的上半身单薄而瘦削，穿着修身长裤的双腿却显得非常结实。他皮肤白皙，眼窝很深，双眸在光下是琥珀般的色泽。金棕色的卷发垂到脖颈，像绸缎似的顺滑，让人很想伸手揉一揉。

拉基蒂奇忽然对这个人产生了兴趣，于是他眨眨眼，回答道：“噢，是的。”

小个子男人闻言微微地松了一口气，然后对拉基蒂奇露出了灿烂的微笑，“我也是，我叫卢卡·莫德里奇，我们可以组队吗？”

或许是他的笑容太过真诚，语气也温和有礼，拉基蒂奇同意了，然后介绍了一下自己。

他们现在位于一场夺宝比赛的备战大厅里，该比赛由本国第一财团举办，因为其丰厚的报酬吸引了不少人参与。即便危险度极高，有丧命的可能。这比赛不限参赛者的国籍性别年龄职业等，唯一的要求就是必须两两参赛，而且如果其中一人完全失去行动能力（重伤、昏迷或死亡），那么该组的另一个人就一起被淘汰。由于这规定在赛前一小时才公布，所以参赛的队伍多数由两个彼此陌生的人临时组成，除非是此前就相约一起参赛的熟人，或是碰巧遇上的点头之交。

这世界的人类有六种性别，Alpha、Beta、Omega再各分男女。其中Alpha的综合能力最高，Beta次之，Omega最低（人数也是最少的）。虽然这场比赛不限性别，但千余名参赛者大多看着像Alpha，可能是Beta的人不到十分之一，Omega则几乎没有。

毕竟根据种种传言所述，Omega不论男女都非常娇弱，只是穿上粗糙一点的布料皮肤就会擦伤，更别说马上要进入野外，在烈日狂风下行动了。拉基蒂奇想着，望向背对自己站着的临时队友。这样的小个子都是Beta，那传说中的Omega得瘦小成什么样？

名叫卢卡·莫德里奇的男人刚巧回过头，清澈的大眼睛注视着拉基蒂奇，让后者不由感到一阵心虚。

“拉基蒂奇先生，”莫德里奇礼貌地开口道，“请问是您去抽签还是我去？”

这时报名已经截止，正在进行各队号码的抽取。在这场比赛中，号码并不只是一个代号，还决定着出发的位置，而出发的位置决定着赛程的难易度。比如抽到密林或沙漠就非常不幸，因为光是走出去就要花费很多时间，而此时别人可能已经距离藏宝区域很近了。

“我去抽吧，我运气一向不错。”拉基蒂奇说着走向自助抽签机，输入两个人的参赛ID，然后开始操作。

107。这是他抽到的号码。看着还可以，不知道出发点会被分到哪里……拉基蒂奇心想，按下了分配的按钮。

“密林。”

莫德里奇平静地读出了屏幕上的字，拉基蒂奇顿时觉得愧疚万分，忙说道：“抱歉……”

“不是沙漠真的太好了！”莫德里奇的语气兀自变得兴奋，“我讨厌被阳光烘烤的感觉，如果是我的话说不定就抽到了，谢谢您啊拉基蒂奇先生。”

这和自己预想中的反应相差太大，让拉基蒂奇怀疑莫德里奇可能并没有意识到事情的严重性，于是决定冒着被强烈指责的风险提醒他。

“密林并不比沙漠好走多少，而且这是最深处，距离埋有终极宝藏的中央区域最遥远。”

不料莫德里奇却朝他笑了笑，道：“没关系，一个人或许很困难，但现在有两个人，我相信以我们的能力能够顺利夺得宝藏。”

他说这话的时候正好有一束光照过来，衬得整个人仿佛微微地发着光。我这是遇到天使了吗？拉基蒂奇怔怔地望着莫德里奇，脑海中浮现出了这么一句话。

然而这天使的形象很快就破灭了，在比赛开始不到一小时——莫德里奇一个人徒手打晕了两个尾随他们的彪形大汉之后。

“伊万，这背面是空白的。”莫德里奇拿起从他俩身上翻到的号码牌，皱着眉说道。

是的，伊万。比赛一开始，莫德里奇就说叫拉基蒂奇先生音节太多，不利于紧急时刻的交流，况且两人已经是队友（虽然是临时的），于是改口叫起了伊万。拉基蒂奇对于他这种自来熟的行为并不介意，甚至还觉得自己这挺常见的名字从对方嘴里念出来，都变得特殊了。

拉基蒂奇利落地把两个壮汉捆结实扔到树丛里，然后走到莫德里奇身边一起观察号码牌，最后无奈地得出结论：“看来这两个人和我们一样倒霉，拿到了后面没有线索的号码牌。”

本场夺宝比赛的线索几乎都印在参赛者的号码牌背后，收集越多的号码牌可以得到越多的线索，找到终极宝藏的可能性也就越大。但并不是所有号码牌都印着线索，据主办方称，大约有十分之一也就是八十多组的号码牌背后空空如也。拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇就属于这十分之一，现在他们还遇到了另一组十分之一。

要不是比赛规定不准损坏号码牌，而且也极难损坏（用某种特殊材料制成），拉基蒂奇真想掰断一块以泄心头之愤。莫德里奇的情绪还算稳定，坐下来从包里取出主办方在赛前分发的食物，决定先补充点能量再启程。

由于比赛场地非常大，藏宝点也很隐蔽，再加上各种不确定因素，赛程预计会长达一周甚至以上。但主办方只发了可供两名成年Alpha吃三天的食物，即使再节省也最多撑五六天，还不能抛弃队友以减少粮食的消耗。因此参赛者只能通过抢夺别组的食物、在野外觅食，或是找到极其隐蔽的补给点，来维持身体的活力从而继续比赛。如果撑不下去当然可以选择弃权，只要按下随处可见的小型SOS信号发射器，很快就会有直升机飞来救援。

拉基蒂奇原本并不饿，但看到莫德里奇两腮鼓鼓地咀嚼着食物时，不自觉地咽了咽口水。莫德里奇像是察觉到了他的状况，拿出一袋食物递给他。

“伊万，这火腿挺好吃的，你尝尝。”

拉基蒂奇婉言谢绝了，因为他看出来莫德里奇很喜欢火腿，吃的时候满足得像一只啃松果的松鼠，或是啃萝卜的兔子之类的，总之特别可爱。拉基蒂奇偷偷观察着莫德里奇，在预感对方要转头过来之前低下头，拿出主办方提供的基本生活用具假装在查看。

为了比赛的公平性，所有参赛人员在赛前必须接受检查，以确保未携带任何私人物品。参赛所需的生活用品和食物一样由主办方统一发放，包括指南针、地图、铅笔、电子表、睡袋、水果刀、绳索、打火机、香皂、换洗衣物等。

拉基蒂奇用指南针确定了方位，然后在地图上标出了两人的大致位置。以两人目前的速度，进入中央区域至少需要五天，而那时大部分参赛者可能快找到宝藏了。他将推算结果告诉莫德里奇，对方笑称不用五天，三天足够了。

制定完最快的路线，两人随即出发。途中遇到了几次别组的参赛者，看莫德里奇长得瘦小就过来袭击他。拉基蒂奇见状自然要出手帮忙，但每次他还没怎么发挥，莫德里奇就干掉了对手。这让拉基蒂奇觉得莫德里奇好像才是Alpha，并且在之后的一次休息中笑着问对方是不是隐瞒了真实性别。

莫德里奇听到这话先是一愣，然后“哈”了一声，语气嘲讽地说道：“你觉得我是Alpha？我可不是那种愚蠢自大的生物，仗着先天的优势为所欲为，欺压其他性别，真是差到极点。”

这番话并未针对谁，但身为Alpha中一员的拉基蒂奇仍感觉有点中枪。虽然他从不欺压其他性别的人，时常还会帮助他们，可确实因为身边大多数Alpha的言论对Omega有一些偏见。拉基蒂奇原打算自然而然地说出是自己是Alpha这件事，不过见莫德里奇如此厌恶Alpha，他决定在比赛期间严守秘密。

“那你认为Omega怎样？”拉基蒂奇问道，他毕竟从未遇到过Omega，而身边Alpha对他们的看法难免有失偏颇，所以想听听Beta的观点。

莫德里奇沉默了几秒，道：“我也不喜欢Omega，因为生理因素而容易向欲望屈从，不得不受控于Alpha……”他顿了顿，继续道：“还是Beta最好了，不会有这种烦恼，对吧伊万？”

“啊？嗯，是的。”拉基蒂奇点点头，表情认真地说：“卢卡你就很好。”

莫德里奇突然站起来，转身道：“出发了！”

闻言拉基蒂奇愣了愣，他们才坐下来五分钟而已，不过抓紧点也不是坏事。他这时如果站在莫德里奇对面，会发现对方的脸颊透着淡淡的红，一直蔓延到耳根。

到了第四天早上，两人顺利地进入了中央区域。根据电子表右上角显示的数字可以得知，还剩下约八分之一的参赛者未被淘汰，也就是一百组左右。

前三天因为赶路，两人的休息睡眠时间都缩短了许多，更别提做其他事了。现在已完成初步目标，莫德里奇表示他想去好好洗个澡。不过毕竟是野外，能找到一条清澈的小溪就相当不错了。拉基蒂奇叮嘱他别离太远，莫德里奇点点头就拿着随身物品走了，他刚到达就提出洗澡一方面是确实挺想洗，另一方面……

“该死。”

莫德里奇找到小溪后脱下底裤，发现上面果然湿了一小片。他的发情期居然提前了整整十天……

没错，这些天击败了数十个Alpha的莫德里奇甚至不是Beta，而是一个Omega，一个在大众眼里弱小可怜得像刚出生的小兔子一样的Omega。

莫德里奇脱去衣裤将身子埋入水中，清凉的溪水逐渐缓解了体内的燥热，让他能够冷静下来思考。离他的发情期明明还有十天，为什么会提前？如果说是受某些Alpha参赛者的影响，但自己每次和他们打照面都不超过半小时，不可能会提前那么多天。

参赛前莫德里奇查询过往年的赛程情况，都是一周左右结束，考虑参赛者的身体状况不会延长到超过十天。而开赛时离自己的发情期还有十三天，是一个比较安全的时间。他以前并非没遇到过发情期提前，但也就一两天，这次的十天……真是从未有过。

幸好莫德里奇接受过相关训练，可以压制住欲望，哪怕处在发情期也不至于浑身瘫软无法行动，只是这气味就没什么办法能掩盖了……莫德里奇感到自己信息素的味道更浓了，刚来溪边的时候明明只能隐约闻到一点。

该庆幸他因为厌恶Alpha而找了个闻不到信息素味道的Beta队友吗？莫德里奇自嘲地笑笑，如果拉基蒂奇知道自己其实是Omega，不知道会有什么反应。

啊，他为什么会在意拉基蒂奇的看法？莫德里奇蹙起眉，他们明明才认识几天而已，不过对方人真的很好，而且和自己出奇得合拍……

“卢卡，卢卡。”

突然的声音让陷入沉思的莫德里奇吓了一跳，他转过身，看到了站在溪边的拉基蒂奇。

“我看你走了好久，就顺着脚印找来了。”拉基蒂奇说道，隐隐地感觉这里萦绕着一股花香，具体是什么花他也说不上来，就觉得特别好闻。

或许是这附近有花丛吧。拉基蒂奇心想，望着慢慢站起来一点一点露出雪白胸膛的莫德里奇，倏地红了脸。他慌忙背过身体，道：“我去前面等你！”

在等待莫德里奇的期间，拉基蒂奇发觉自己的身体有点不对劲，体内仿佛有一簇火苗，越燃越旺……

“啊哈，看我发现了什么？”

一个陌生的男声自不远处响起，拉基蒂奇望过去，看到溪边不知何时出现了两个男人，以高大的身躯挡住了莫德里奇的去路。这时的莫德里奇已经穿好衣服，正表情冰冷地看着他们。

拉基蒂奇刚要走过去，忽然听到另一个男人说：“老天真是眷顾我们，居然送来了一个发着情、满身香甜气息的可爱Omega。”

发着情？Omega？拉基蒂奇被这两个单词惊到了，他们说的是……卢卡？

正当拉基蒂奇呆愣之际，那两个男人以极快的速度攻向莫德里奇。由于发情期的影响，莫德里奇只能发挥出一半的实力，加上这两个男人比之前遇到的对手都强，还因为闻到Omega的气息而非常狂躁，所以没过几招他就闪避不及，被撕破了右边的衣袖。

那白皙的肩膀一露出来，Alpha们变得更兴奋了，呼吸越发粗重，盯着莫德里奇的眼睛里满是贪婪和欲念。莫德里奇有过喊拉基蒂奇的念头，但想到他只是个普通的Beta，不会是这两个疯狗般的Alpha的对手，于是决定还是自己解决。

莫德里奇正寻思着对策，突然看到有道身影迅速地接近其中一个男人，干净利落地扭断了他的脖子。另一个男人反应过来正要出手，却被对方夺得先机，三招之后倒在地上，再无声息。

“……伊万？”

莫德里奇看完整个过程，满脸惊诧地望着站在前方的拉基蒂奇。

“卢卡，你没事吧？”

拉基蒂奇走过去看到莫德里奇裸露的右肩时，顿时觉得自己太善良，应该先狠狠折磨那两个人才对。得知莫德里奇是Omega后他就处于震惊之中，直到听见布料被撕破的声音才回过神，又愤怒又着急地冲了出去。

莫德里奇摇摇头正要走，却不慎踩到石子，身体失去平衡向前倒去，拉基蒂奇立刻伸手搂住了他。一股浓郁的花香味扑鼻而来，引得拉基蒂奇体内的火苗一下窜得老高。

“伊万，你……”莫德里奇抬起头，大眼睛里水汽氤氲，双颊微微泛着红。

拉基蒂奇被他看得脸上开始发烫，“怎么了？”

“你……你那里顶到我了。”

拉基蒂奇的脸随即涨得通红，慌忙松开了莫德里奇，道：“对、对不起！卢卡你的味道实在太香了……”

“你说什么？为什么你会闻得到？”莫德里奇皱眉看着他。

糟糕。拉基蒂奇暗想，向来能言善语的他顷刻间已经反射性地编好了几个说辞，但最后还是选择实话实说。

“其实……其实我是Alpha……我不是有意欺瞒你，”拉基蒂奇诚恳地解释道，“最初我是好奇你一定要找Beta做队友的原因才说自己是，开赛不久我就想过告诉你真相，可在得知你那么讨厌Alpha之后……”他话语一顿，眼眸里透出了些许委屈，“如果你不想再看到我，那我就走吧。”

莫德里奇盯着拉基蒂奇看了几秒，道：“算了，说起来我也隐瞒了性别。而且……”他的音量逐渐低了下去，意有所指地说：“你不觉得我们还有更重要的事急需解决吗？”

拉基蒂奇听见这话，脸颊上刚褪去的红色再次浮现，“是、是啊。”

“可是这里有点脏乱……”莫德里奇环顾四周后说道。虽然现在已经处于一种箭在弦上的情况，但处女座的洁癖还是让他不太想将就。

“我知道一个既干净又安全的地方，在等你洗澡的时候发现的。”拉基蒂奇抱起他，柔声地征求道：“和我去吧？”

“嗯。”

 

拉基蒂奇所说的地方是一个补给点，入口藏在一片茂密树丛的下面，一直通往地下。他让莫德里奇先下去，然后跟在后面锁住了门板。

顺着阶梯向下走了一阵，两人又看到一扇门，按照门旁的提示输入自己号码牌上的数字后，锁自动开了。拉基蒂奇发现这门也是用特殊材料制成，非常厚重坚固。除非知道密码，不然无法从外打开。

“这补给点还真是安全，”莫德里奇感叹了一句走进去，开了灯看清里面的构造后又补充道：“设施也很齐备。”

不算大的空间被分隔成了三个区域，分别是卧室、厨房以及卫生间，各种家具上还摆放着日用品和食物，这对于风餐露宿了数天的人来说，无疑是来到了天堂。

经过最初的惊讶，两人的注意力再次被愈加浓郁的信息素味道所吸引。由于这里逼仄而封闭，花木混合的香味很快就充满了整个空间。莫德里奇这才意识到拉基蒂奇的信息素类似于树木的清香，难怪自己在外面时没有在意。

“卢卡，你确实愿意吗？”

听到拉基蒂奇这样问，莫德里奇十分惊讶。在他的印象里，Alpha若是遇到发情的Omega早就失去理智地扑了上去，哪会管这个Omega是否愿意，甚至还觉得这样做是一种施恩，是在解救Omega免受发情之苦。

居然还有这样的Alpha……想到一路来拉基蒂奇的表现，莫德里奇忽然起了逗他的心思。虽说自己处于发情期，但由于经过特训，受信息素的影响肯定不如拉基蒂奇大，所以这时还能想别的事情。

“如果我说不愿意呢？”莫德里奇问道。

拉基蒂奇深吸了一口气，道：“那我就离开这里，等你自己处理完发情期再汇合。”

莫德里奇闻言轻笑了一声，伸出右手摸向他明显鼓起的下身，“这么硬了你要怎么走啊……”

话还未说完莫德里奇就被抱了起来，一路移向卧室，最后轻轻地落在床上。他一躺平，拉基蒂奇的吻就附了上来，带着几分火热与急切。

被亲吻的感觉并不讨厌，甚至还相当不错。莫德里奇不由伸出手臂勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子，双腿也缠上了他的腰。两具身体紧紧地相拥，灼热的温度仿佛要将人燃烧。

拉基蒂奇顺着莫德里奇光洁的额头一路往下吻至颈间，嘴唇在散发着诱人气息的源头徘徊吮吻，偶尔伸舌舔弄腺体，惹得身下的人一阵瑟缩，却没有推开他。

见莫德里奇并不排斥，拉基蒂奇又托起他的头，将手指插进那肖想许久的金发间，柔软顺滑的触感比想象中还要好。当然，这金发的主人更美好。此时的莫德里奇被情欲熏蒸得面颊绯红，双眸透着迷离，润泽的嘴唇微张，像是在索吻似的。拉基蒂奇忍不住凑过去，重重地吻住了他。

嘴唇相贴的那一刻，两个人同时感到了极大的满足，就像在沙漠里行走多时终于饮到甘泉。他们先是试探性地啄吻，再吮咬舔舐，之后唇舌交缠，黏腻甜蜜得仿佛真正的恋人。越发强烈的欲望让两人在亲吻间不自觉地伸手褪着彼此的衣物，动作带着些急不可待。衣衫被卷成团脱下，长裤连同底裤被一起扯去，凌乱无序地贴着床沿，伴随床板的震动而落下，散了一地。不过这时候已经没人会在意这些。

这是拉基蒂奇初次见到Omega的身体，并没有传闻中那么瘦弱，不过也可能是莫德里奇长期接受训练的缘故。他上身的肌肉不算发达但匀称漂亮，身板有些单薄，胸前的两点呈现出淡淡的粉色，左胸口上方还有一块深色的胎记。略微敞开的双腿粗壮而结实，同劲瘦的上半身一对比更为明显，却有一股说不出的性感。腿间是竖起的阴茎，以及白嫩的、尚且紧闭着的臀瓣，透明的液体自那道窄缝流出，浸湿了一小片床单。

莫德里奇被拉基蒂奇炽烈的目光看得有些羞赧，动了动腿想并拢，但对方抢先握住了他的一只脚踝。小腿肚立即被亲了一下，火热而绵密的吻顺着肌肉曲线一点点地向上移，到接近腿根处才停止。柔软的唇舌和坚硬的胡茬同时抚慰着大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，让莫德里奇禁不住溢出了一声低低的呻吟，阴茎随即挺立了些，臀缝内则淌出了更多的液体。

这美妙的景象诱使拉基蒂奇伸手分开那极富弹性的臀瓣，探寻到汁水流出的源头——一个藏在深处、粉嫩而小巧的穴口，正微微收缩着，亟待他的进入。此刻的拉基蒂奇觉得自己仿佛变回了刚成年的毛头小子，几乎要失去自制力直接操进去，但想到莫德里奇应该会痛，就极力忍住冲动，先试着将食指插入。

足够的液体让手指毫不费力地整个进去了，内里的软肉热情地附上来，紧紧吸吮着，像是在渴求更多。拉基蒂奇再伸入一指，两指并用地开拓窄道，按寻敏感点，另一只手则揉弄着莫德里奇身前的性器，前后双重的刺激令他的喘息越发粗重，身体也随之轻轻颤抖。至按到某处突起时，莫德里奇惊呼了一声，搭着拉基蒂奇双肩的手不自觉地捏紧。

拉基蒂奇见状便着重戳弄那处，温热的汁液像小股的泉水般自深处涌出，沾湿了他的手指，并将整个甬道润得更为湿滑。拉基蒂奇有些惊奇，但现在无心细究Omega身体构造的特别，因为他的耐性快到极限，而身下的莫德里奇也是如此。

“伊万……别弄了……进来……”

听到莫德里奇被欲望染得沙哑的祈求，拉基蒂奇立即抽出手指。穴肉留恋地收紧，似有万般不舍，但下一刻就被更粗长更火热的柱体破开，一点一点地推进，慢慢填满了空虚的内壁。

彻底结合的快感让拉基蒂奇发出了一声餍足的喟叹，他俯下身舔了舔莫德里奇的耳廓，在对方耳边低声道：“卢卡，你里面真紧真湿。”

莫德里奇的耳朵倏然变得通红，偏过头想远离耳旁湿暖的气息，却被拉基蒂奇扭过下巴吻住了唇，埋在甬道内的阴茎也开始抽动。起初拉基蒂奇的动作幅度不算大，速度比较缓慢，待身下的人适应后，抽插逐渐变得用力。莫德里奇随着体内的敏感点被一下一下撞击而发出断断续续的呻吟，有数声还被拉基蒂奇以吻堵在口中，听着像是呜咽一般。再加上那泛着薄红的眼角，略微肿胀的嘴唇，勾起了人心底暗藏的施虐欲。

拉基蒂奇有些失控地猛力一撞，硕大的龟头顶进了最深处的小口，温热的液体汩汩地流出，连同湿软得不可思议的内壁一起，极力取悦着他的阴茎。拉基蒂奇意识到这应该就是Omega生殖腔的入口，只在发情期开放，接纳Alpha的精液，然后孕育生命。

初次被进入生殖腔的感觉很奇怪，有一点痛但更多的是爽，还有一些道不明的情绪。莫德里奇能够感受到拉基蒂奇粗长的性器在那柔软的入口处碾磨、冲撞，直操得他全身发软，气力仿佛被抽走，然后神志不甚清楚地射了一次。恍惚间莫德里奇觉得自己被拉基蒂奇就着交合的姿势抱了起来，叉开腿坐着，重力的作用让阴茎更加深入，似乎要整个冲进他的生殖腔。

拉基蒂奇没有马上抽动，而是将头埋到莫德里奇的胸口，先是舔了舔他深色的胎记，而后朝下亲吻，含住了左边的乳头。湿热的舌头灵活地逗弄着那颗肉粒，时而以齿轻咬，时而用力吸吮，令那可爱的小东西渐渐立起，由浅粉转为娇艳的玫瑰色。左乳越积越多的快感让右乳愈加空虚，莫德里奇不由把手伸向右胸，刚触到乳头就被拉基蒂奇抓住了手腕。

“卢卡右边也想被吸吗？”拉基蒂奇唇边带着笑意地问道。

听到这样直白的问话，莫德里奇被情欲熏得昏沉的头脑清醒了些，突然涌上的羞耻感让他反射性地摇了摇头。

“真的不想吗？”

拉基蒂奇说着捏了捏莫德里奇的右乳，被冷落多时的肉粒立刻欢欣地挺起，仿佛在祈求更多的爱抚。随后他按着莫德里奇的腰，下身大力地往上顶，弄得对方喘息连连，性器再次勃起，正舒爽间又忽然停住。

望着拉基蒂奇带着狡黠与期待的眼神，莫德里奇喘着气说：“你可真是……个……小混蛋……”他勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子，挺起胸把右乳送到对方嘴边，道：“吸我……”

“乐意之至。”

话音一落，莫德里奇的右乳就被含住，或吮咬或舔弄，很快便获得了极大的抚慰。拉基蒂奇这次没忽视另一边，腾出一只手揉捏着左乳，偶尔用指甲掐按，包裹着自己阴茎的穴肉一阵阵地收紧，几乎要将他夹射。

拉基蒂奇停下动作，决定稍缓片刻。他用指尖点了点那被疼爱得宛如成熟樱桃般诱人的乳头，轻声感叹道：“你的这里真甜……”

“又没有怀孕……怎么会甜……”莫德里奇有些意乱情迷地接了口，说完才发觉不妥。

拉基蒂奇闻言脸上露出了几分好奇，道：“是因为怀孕后这漂亮的小孔里会溢出香甜的奶水吗？”然后他揉着莫德里奇的胸部，继续道：“那这里会变软吗？”手又从胸口滑至小腹慢慢地抚摸，“这里会一点一点变大吧……”

莫德里奇发现随着性事的进行而逐渐放开的拉基蒂奇话变得略多，还尽是一些让人听着面红耳赤的语句，于是凑上前用吻堵住了他的嘴，并且使力绞紧后穴。

这方法十分奏效，拉基蒂奇再也顾不得其他，一边同莫德里奇接吻，一边挺动着下身。似是感觉现在的姿势不便施力，拉基蒂奇再次将莫德里奇压倒，折起他的双腿大力地进出，汁液随着激烈的动作自交合处溅出，把床单沾得更湿。最深处的小口被频频顶弄的快感让莫德里奇觉得太过，好不容易凝起气力说话，但才发出一个音就化为了破碎的呻吟。

不过没多久拉基蒂奇就放缓了速度，松开按着莫德里奇双腿的手，抓起对方滑落在床上的手握住，而后十指相扣。他还俯下身，像在宣告某个誓言似的，深情地吻上了莫德里奇的唇。

拉基蒂奇感觉自己已临近高潮，虽然本能驱使他直接将精液射进生殖腔，但理智渐渐占了上风。最终他退离生殖腔，射在了肠道内。

被大量精液浇灌的刺激让莫德里奇也射了出来，打湿了两人的腹部。拉基蒂奇拔出阴茎，磨得深红的穴口一时无法完全闭合，浊液缓缓地从中流出，和性器顶端滴落的液体汇集到了一起，把莫德里奇的下体弄的湿淋淋的一团糟。

略显淫靡的情景让拉基蒂奇觉得自己刚软下去的阴茎又有变硬的趋势，但看到莫德里奇闭着眼睛似乎有点累，就只是凑过去亲了亲他的眼皮，在他耳边温柔地问道：“卢卡，我抱你去洗澡吧？”

莫德里奇睁开眼，花了好几秒才聚上焦，将目光投向拉基蒂奇，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

这地方的淋浴间比较窄小，容纳两名成年男子显得有些拥挤，所以他们靠得很近。洗了一阵，也不知是由谁主动，两个人渐渐拥到了一起，欲火伴随亲吻及抚摸再次燃烧。拉基蒂奇搂着莫德里奇的腰从后面进入，边抽插边舔吻他白嫩的后脖颈，嗅着那略微转淡的信息素味道。

两人的欲望完全平息时，已经到了晚上。莫德里奇躺在床上，只觉得浑身酸软，比之前经历过的任何一次特训都乏累。他已经不记得他俩一共做了多少次，就在心里庆幸还好这里有备用床单可以更换，不然今晚得睡床板了。

Omega的发情期一般要持续三天，不过因为还在参赛的缘故他们不能逗留太久。莫德里奇正寻思着顶多再待一天就走，一抬头看到不久前离开的拉基蒂奇端着一个盘子走进了房间。属于披萨的香气随即飘来，令莫德里奇不由咽了咽口水。

“这是我在厨房发现的，刚加热好。”拉基蒂奇把盘子放在床头柜上，扶着莫德里奇坐起，还在他身后贴心地垫了一个枕头。

由于性爱的消耗过大，莫德里奇接过餐盘后就叉起一块披萨吃了口，味道居然还不错。他望见拉基蒂奇坐在床边看着自己，忙说道：“你也吃啊。”

“我刚才吃过东西了，”拉基蒂奇回答，“而且这种食物我不能吃，会过敏。”

莫德里奇注视拉基蒂奇的眼神里瞬间多了几分同情，想了想后贴上前亲了一下他的嘴唇，微笑着说：“不能吃，就尝尝味吧。”

被亲到的拉基蒂奇先是一愣，而后伸臂搂过莫德里奇，同他热烈地舌吻，尝遍了他口腔内的每一处。

这一晚，两个人挤在不大的床上相拥入眠，精疲力尽而又心满意足。

等他们离开补给点时已是第七个比赛日的早上，这会儿赛程临近尾声，只剩下十多组参赛者了。在补给点休整的期间，拉基蒂奇抽空把获得的所有线索汇总，并且和莫德里奇一起筛选推导，最后大致确定了终极宝藏的位置。

藏宝点不算太远，路线也不复杂。两人沿着东南方往前走着，没有人开口说话，气氛显得有些怪异。连续三天的性爱让他们的身体变得无比契合，但感情却……

拉基蒂奇活了二十二年多，第一次体会到为情所困的滋味。虽然他俩结合的起因是莫德里奇的发情期，还受到了信息素的影响，但除去这些因素，拉基蒂奇也想要莫德里奇。现在一回忆，可能自己最初见到莫德里奇时就有点心动，否则也不会那么爽快地和陌生人组队，但之后因为专注于比赛没有时间细想。其实他如果对莫德里奇没有感觉，怎么会在相处中觉得对方很可爱，会不自觉地给予关心，会看到对方有危险就又急又怒地冲出去……可是，莫德里奇并不给他表达心中感情的机会。

在补给点的三天里，或许是由于亲密接触的刺激及推动，拉基蒂奇很快明白了自己对莫德里奇的爱意，而且觉得对方也不讨厌自己。于是他像毛头小子似的组织了好久告白的语言，然而刚一开口，莫德里奇就打断了他，说目前的首要目标是寻到宝藏，其他事等比赛结束后再谈。

这以后莫德里奇似乎有了心事，除了关于寻宝的交流，其余时间都沉默着。拉基蒂奇也没有多问，因为他知道此时的莫德里奇不会回答这些。

“就是这里了。”拉基蒂奇在一个被草木遮掩的山洞前停下。

“看上去还没有别的参赛者来过，”莫德里奇观察了一圈周边后说道，又用手电筒往山洞里照了照，转头向拉基蒂奇征询：“进去看看？”

拉基蒂奇点点头，跟随莫德里奇走进山洞，里面相当大也相当黑。在通过三扇需要根据线索推导出密码的大门之后，两人又拿着手电筒走了好久，才看到除岩石以外的景致。只见在黑黝黝的洞窟里摆放着许多发光的石头用以照明，深处的岩壁中央嵌有一颗鸽蛋般大的血红色宝石，看着就价值连城。

这应该就是终极宝藏了。拉基蒂奇想着，正要迈步走过去，被莫德里奇拦住了，说是谨防陷阱。两人便用手电筒照射四周，探寻洞窟中的每一处。突然莫德里奇停住了，电筒的光对准了岩洞顶部刻着的几行字。

“怎么了？”拉基蒂奇走到他身边抬头看，发现上面的字母有点模糊，不太好辨识。

“这上面说，只要有一个人站在洞窟中央的石板上，另一个人就可以取走宝石。”莫德里奇回答，走到中间找到了那块石板，继续道：“不过不知道取走宝石后会发生什么，这石板很可能有问题。”

拉基蒂奇蹲下察看了一会石板，提议先试试能否用岩石代替人站上去。他们估摸着在石板上放了和成年男子标准体重差不多的岩石，再小心翼翼地接近宝石，用布包着手去取，发现果然无法移动分毫。

“估计这东西有温度感应，受力面积也有限定，”拉基蒂奇推测道，“我们现有的物品无法模拟出真人站立的效果，所以我站上去吧。”

莫德里奇一听立即反对，说太危险了。拉基蒂奇表示自己有办法，然后取出一小卷绳索拉直，一端绕了两个圈系在腰间，另一端递给莫德里奇，让他一察觉不对就拉自己。

这方法是目前最容易也最妥当的一个，时间也不允许他们多想，若是等到别的组进来就更难处理了。拉基蒂奇站好位置，示意不远处的莫德里奇取宝石。莫德里奇双眼紧盯着拉基蒂奇，伸出左手摸向宝石……

能拿下来了。莫德里奇在取走宝石的同时，右手就一拉绳索，不料前方竟有一道底边尖锐的门直接落下，割断了绳索，隔绝了两个人。莫德里奇在门落下的那瞬似乎看到地上的石板往下掉落了，拉基蒂奇也……

“伊万——”

 

尾声

“卢卡，我觉得身上很痛。”

这是比赛结束之后返家的列车上，拉基蒂奇正在豪华车厢里的床上躺着，用可怜兮兮的眼神注视莫德里奇。

“你不是没掉下去吗？”莫德里奇站在床边看着拉基蒂奇，“就攀爬岩壁时受了些擦伤……”他见对方略显委屈地扁扁嘴，嗓音不自觉地带上了几分温柔，“真的很痛吗？”

拉基蒂奇点点头，伸手握住莫德里奇的手往自己身上带，“卢卡给我揉揉吧。”

莫德里奇巧妙地挣开了他的手，道：“我……快到站了，要走了，”顿了顿又接着道：“宝石我会找渠道卖掉，价格不会让你失望，最多半个月我就把钱打给你……伊万！”

拉基蒂奇突然伸臂用力一拽，把莫德里奇拉到怀里，紧紧地抱住了他。莫德里奇尝试了几下，发现这次没法挣脱。

“卢卡，我不想要什么宝石什么钱，”拉基蒂奇贴在他耳边低声说，“我只想要你。”

莫德里奇闻言在心里叹了口气，斟酌着说道：“伊万，你会这样想是还没脱离信息素的影响，我们分开后过一段时间你就能冷静……”

“可是我一刻也不想离开你。”拉基蒂奇打断他，语气逐渐变得深情，“我想和你度过余生，想每天早晨吻醒你，在你轻柔的问候中开始新的一天；想每天夜晚搂着你，在你香甜的气息里沉沉入睡；想喂你吃喜欢的食物，看你腮帮鼓鼓的可爱样子；想和你看遍美好的风景，在每一处亲吻你漂亮的嘴唇……”

拉基蒂奇托起莫德里奇的脸凝视他，温柔而认真地问道：“卢卡，和我回家好吗？”

莫德里奇沉默片刻，而后听不出喜怒地开了口：“这么会说话，到底和多少人表白过？”

拉基蒂奇一听这话就急了，忙说：“我只对你一个人说过，不会再有第二个。”

听到这样的告白若说心里没有触动是假的，何况莫德里奇不仅不讨厌，还很喜欢拉基蒂奇，喜欢到甚至不介意他是Alpha，喜欢到愿意在发情期把身体全然交付给他。但是莫德里奇早已习惯独来独往，不知道该如何和另一个人生活，也不知道该如何回应对方的爱意。

“卢卡，已经过站了，你必须要和我回家了。”

望着拉基蒂奇闪着几分喜悦的双眸，莫德里奇忽然觉得对方有点傻气，又有点可爱，如果一起生活应该非常有趣，而且两人在各方面又那么契合，为什么不试试看呢？

想到这，莫德里奇不由微微地笑了笑，说道——

“好啊。”

==========END==========


End file.
